Abel
Name: Abel Andros Age: 13 Defining Quote: I have no mouth, and I must scream. How do others see you?: A hot bath and scrubbing, a change of clothes and some medicine would probably do her some good. What is creepy about you?: I can't stop crying, my throat hurts so much I can't talk, I'm sweating constantly and most of my skin is covered with this drippy clear substance that smells musky, like water mold. What do you try to do to fit in?: Wear baggy clothes and keep quiet, scare people away if I have to. What are you most afraid of?: Silence {C Feet: 1 PE (0), Kicking (0), Dodging (0) Guts: 5 Wind (1), Courage (2), Wrestling (0) Hands: 5 Shop (0), Punching (3), Blocking (3) Brains: 3 Outthink (0), Remember (2), Notice (0) Face: 1 Charm (0), Putdown (1), Connive (0) Extraction: (Attack) Hands (5d) + (0d) Tough x3, Ranged. Forces water and salt out of living matter painfully. Saline Membrane: (Defend) Guts (5d) + (0d) Bounce. Uses her slippery membrane to reflect attacks back at her attacker. Phonotransmogrifier: (Useful) Face: Allows her to reproduce vocals sounds and music she's heard. When she's not actively talking with it, the feint sound of a turning record can be heard. Echoes: The sound of a lady crying 3d*(Used Once) Salty Sea breeze: 2d Isabella (Ghost Mom): 4D (Replaced Gelatin 2d) Fetid Sewer Water: 2d*(Used once) Porcelain: 1d **(used twice) The Story of Isabella and Abel: One day Abel received a plate of gelatin. She tried it and found it to be quite good. It seemed as though the gelatin would come to her every week. Soon enough she learned how to srtetch it out to last the WHOLE week. Before, her meals were sporadic and she'd get fed whenever and usually only if food was necessary for her to survive. The gelatin sustained her and she was thankful but one day there was a strange note in the gelatin. It told her to scribble a strange patterin in the left over gelatin. She did... and then another note and another. The notes were from Isabella Candlewick, a woman she did not know but soon became quite close to. The notes explained who Isabella was, and Abel even developed a way of communicating simple messages through the left over gelatin. She dreamed of this woman and how beautiful she might be. That maybe she would show up in person and whisk her away from this nightmare she called her life. The notes made it tolerable. But then one day the notes stopped. That's when the trouble began... Why did Isabella stop writing? Why didn't she come visit? Why didn't she.... ________________________________________________________________________________ Isabella Candlewick fancied herself a socialite. Living in a large mansion, she thought that was wha ta woman of her stature should do. So each sunday she made a gelatin which was considered in the time to be quite a rich person's delicasy. However with guiseppe's extravagant cooking, no mind was payed by the household. And with Candlewick Vale being the dreary place it was, the youthful socialite had no one to socialise with and so her gelatins would go to waste. Having a distaste for being wasteful, Isabella took her gelatins down to the local school to give away her delicasy to the children. While she, herself, was quite an attraction, her gelatin, considering no one in town knew that it was a refined delicacy, was anything but. However, a lone man who would perchance to flirt with Isabella and who seemed to have no child of his own, would inqure about the gelatin and began to take it home with him. It seemed as if the two were gettng along when Isabella inqured about the gelatin. The man said that he used it as a treat for his dogs. Miss Isabella, having grown slightly charmed with the man, sent a courtier to ask for him one evening but the man claimed illness and requested not to be seen. The man, however, continued to show up at the school and receive the gelatins, apologizing profusely for the illness. But Isabella was a shrewd woman and one day slipped a note amongst the gelatin that asked if the note was found to make a certain shape from the left overs on the bowl. She knew that if the man received the note it would seem like childish nonsense but if someone else saw it... When her plate was returned and the gelatin was exchanged. Isabella found that her little note had worked quite nicely as she found the pattern on the bottom in the goop. Notes were secretly passed each week this way and before long, Isabella had deduced the situation of the one she spoke with. Or, at least, whoever she was speaking with, liked her little game enough to make her believe it wasn't the man. Isabella continued along sweetly believing she was playing a fun game with the man's child. While she never saw a wife when he came to the school, she could only assume the woman was at home taking care of children. This lead her to believe that maybe he had an ill child that couldn't attend school and he came every week to get her school supplies. She deperately wanted to see the child who she believed she was cheering up with her little notes and fun games but she soon became sick. She was no longer able to make her geklatin or do much of anything. She hoped she could see the child before she passed, but it wasn't meant to be...